dueling 101
by Akumanoches
Summary: this is a story about the secont generation of lancers notice there are characters from more than just5D'S and arc v but i could only choose two so i chose them two i dont own any of the series
1. Chapter 1

Dueling 101

Hi my name is Akuma Noches (I'm from the fusion dimension) I wear a black cloak, no shirt black baggy pants and black steel toed boots. I have long hair that covers my left eye and when i summon my ace monster in my deck in my left eye is the symbol of a spider(A.N. for those who didn't get it my ace monster is earthbound immortal uru) I'm a nomad. I traveled to all the other dimensions to build my deck. I'm the son of Shun of the Xyz dimension, and Serena of the fusion dimension and the person I based personality on. (A/N if you don't know Serena's personality just combine Tatsuki's brute strength and Unohana's death stare both from bleach). anyways I use my archfiend deck to teach at heartland academy. I teach an advanced class which means I teach the students that the standard dueling class teachers recommends for my class I have mine and Yuuki's (she's from fusion and runs a cute deck also daughter of Jasmine and Mindy Jesse was the spermed owner) son Shiro Noches(A/N for those who don't know Shiro means white and Noches means night) Rai Kage(he's from pendulum who runs a dimensional dragons deck son of yuya and yuzu Mika (she's from fusion and run's cyber angels unknown mother/father only known family are older brother Atticus (M.I.A) and older sister alexis daughter. Umeka Ren (A/N Umeka means plum child) Umeka Ren uses an exact replica of her Julia Krystal deck a.k.a gem knights me yuuki and mika all have one of the egyptian god cards i have obelisk yuuki has slifer and mika has all the forms of ra(A.N if you didn't know there are three forms of ra spear,dragon, and immortal phoenix) and this is our story we are the new lancers

Akuma's back story

"My name is Akuma Noches and this my back story as I said I am the son of Shun Kurosaki and Serena from the fusion dimension but enough about that this is my backstory i was 13 when i left home to become a nomad and for 4 years i traveled through all the different dimensions to build the perfect deck that suited me and when i came back my mom immediately enrolled me in duel academy and the principal said i was at the age limit to enter if i had waited one more birthday i couldn't enter so i was officially enrolled in duel academy and all through the time I was in duel academy I was in the top 2 also in duel academy I made three friends that will stay with me forever their names are Rai, Yuuki, and Mika so back the rankings me and Rai are tied for first and Yuuki and Mika are tied for second so fast forward to graduation day in order to graduate you have to have a graduation duel and the top students get to choose their opponents but since there is a tie for first and a tie for second there is going to be a tag team duel between me and Yuuki against Rai and Mika which ended in a draw between me and Rai because first to lose all their life points was Mika then it was Yuuki then it was a tie between me and Rai as a said before both our life points hit zero at the same time so me and Rai tied for first then it went Yuuki then it was Mika but we all graduated at the top four of our class.


	2. Chapter 2

**yuuki'** **s background**

Yuuki, an outcast not able to trust because of the bullies that target her,she's lived her whole life with no friends, just her family and a pack of cards. Yuuki moves to go to school, meets Mika in duel academy, insantly connecting becoming friends but more sisters. trusting and opening herself she let's in Rai and another boy who she falls for, with them she's found a home and a passion for dueling.


	3. Chapter 3

**mika's backstory**

Mika has been kept away from her sister Alex Rhodes, staying with her brother Atticus who keeps her under control, keeping her from dueling and also stealing a part of her, fanilly having the guts she left him in order to find her family, finding Alexis she also finds friendship and a love that will heal her.


	4. Chapter 4

Rai kage tsuki background

My name is Rai Kage tsuki, but you can call me rai. I'm from the synchro dimension, and the son of Harald and Brave of team Ragnarok, the legendary signer Luna was my carrier. I inherited her ability to see duel spirits and travel to the duel monster spirit world, and Harald's rune eye. I run a Nordic/Aesir deck which happens to hold all three Nordic God cards.


End file.
